pol_ocfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Maxi/Raven
Maxi - Nastolatka chodząca do szkoły w Paryżu, Mieszkająca z rodzicami i siostrą nieopodal biblioteki i starego, zamkniętego teatru.Maxi niezbyt lubiana przez rówieśników Raven - Ciemna forma Maxi, Przebywa w niegdyś zamkniętym Teatrze Wygląd: Jako Maxi Jak wszystkie inne zwykłe postacie jest utrzymana w kolorach szarości oraz błękitu. Dziewczyna nosi okrągłe okulary, czarną bluzę oraz błękitne dżinsy. Jej włosy są długie oraz szare Jako Raven Jest utrzymana w kolorystyce szarości i Fioletu podobnie jak wszystkie inne cieniste postacie. Ma krótsze włosy niż Maxi oraz ma na włosach fioletowe pasemko. Nie nosi okularów. Na różnych częściach ciała ma znamiona w kształcie czarnego rąbu. Nosi fioletową sukienkę z czarnymi akcentami Fabuła: Raven's Wings: Maxi chodzi do szkoły w której funkcjonuje Szkolny Chór, Maxi jest osobą z najbrzydszym głosem w chórze.Największym marzeniem Maxi jest zostanie piosenkarką. Dziewzyna dostaje swoją pierwszą solówkę lecz zostaje wyśmiana za swój brzydki głos. Po występie nauczycielka prowadząca koncert wyrzuca Maxi z chóru bez możliwości powrotu. podczas drobi do domu na dziewczynę wpada William - Chłopaka w którym Maxi się podkochuje. William przeprasza Maxi i oferuje jej pójście na herbatę następnego dnia po szkole. lecz maxi nazajutrz wracając ze szkoły napotyka swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę razem z William tulących się w parku. Dziewczyna jest zła na przyjaciółkę która dobrze wiedziała że Maxi podkochuje się w Williamie. Maxi zła i ze złamanym sercem ucieka do biblioteki. Kiedy siada w zakątku Biblioteki z półki spada książka z charakterystycznym czarnym rąbem na okładce. Maxi podnosi książkę lecz okazuje się że tekstem zapisana jest tylko jedna strona. Na stronie jest zapiana dziwna instrukcja która intryguje Maxi. Dziewczyna chce wypożyczyć tą książkę ale bibliotekarka mówi jej że niemożna wypożyczyć taj książki. Maxi mimo to chce zabrać tą książkę do domu, ukrywa ją więc w plecaku i wynosi z biblioteki. Dziewczyna organizuje potrzebne rzeczy z instrukcji i w środku nocy udaje się do zamkniętego teatru ,który mija w drodze do szkoły. Maxi robi wszystko co karze instrukcja: 1.rozsypać rąb z węgla 2.na każdym z kątów rąbu postawić świeczkę 3.zapacić świeczki 4.w środku rąbu położyć zamkniętą książkę 5.zastanowić się 6.otworzyć książkę Maxi otwiera książkę, wtedy wszystkie świece gasną a z książki wychodzi cienista postać o fioletowych oczach, która przypomina posturą męszczysnę. Maxi pyta o imię tą postać. Postać odpowiada jej: ,,Ludzie mnie różnie nazywają" ona na to ,,czy ty jesteś cieniem" On odpowiada na jej pytanie ,,Jeśli chcesz możesz mnie tak nazywać"(w angielskiej wersji to ma więcej sensu) Shadow(na dole czemu nazywam go teraz Shadow) proponuje jej spełnienie jej marzeń oraz zemstę. Dziewczyna jest na początku zdziwiona skąd Shadow wie co jej się przydarzyło ale ostatecznie się zgadza. Swoją umowę zatwierdza podaniem ręki Shadowowi. Maxi przechodzi transformację, na jej cielę pojawiają się znamiona w kształcie rąbów a na jej włosach fioletowe pasemko. na koniec jej oczy zmieniają kolor na fioletowy oraz co najważniejsze zmienia się jej głos na bardzo piękny.- i tak powstaje Raven. Schadow zdejmuje okulary Maxi i naprawia jej wadę wzroku. Maxi rozbija jedno z luster i kawałkiem szkła skraca włosy wtedy mówi do Schadowa: ,,Od teraz mów mi Raven". Póżniej Raven z Shadowem tworzą grę o przetrwanie do której zostają wciągnięci : William ,przyjaciółka Maxi, Jedna z Nauczycielek, dziewczyny i chłopaki którzy dokuczali Maxi. W grze może przeżyć tylko jedna osoba. Nikt siłą wciągnięty w grę nie poznaje Maxi. Dziewczyna zostaje rozpoznana dopiero w połowie gry, gdy Shawdow wrzuca też Maxi do gry, jednocześnie pozbawiając ją wszystkich mocy które jej dał min głosu i lepszego wzroku. Dziewczyna zostaje do końca gry razem z Williamem, Ostatecznie Maxi przegrywa zostając zabita przez Williama A New Power: Raven zostaje wskrzeszona" przez Shadowa, który naprawia jej ranę. Shadow każe dziewczynie aby nie pokazywała się Williamowi, gdyż William może być na niego zły że przywrócił Raven do życia. Raven postanawia przejść się po mieście gdzie spotyka pewnego chłopaka. z czasem Raven zakochuje się w chłopaku. Drugi wątek A New Power dotyczy Williama, który chce się zemścić na swoim bracie bliźniaku ,który zawsze był faworyzowany i wszyscy lubili go bardziej niż Williama. Okazuje się jednak że brat Williama również zyskał moc, cień który dał bratu Williama moc nazywał się Alice i jak można wywnioskować po nazwie Alice była damskim cieniem. Między braćmi i cieniami dochodzi do potyczek. w tym czasie Raven coraz bardziej zakochuje się w chłopaku. Pewnego dnia gdy para spędza razem czas zauwża ich razem Shadow. Kiedy tylko Raven żegna się z chłopakiem zgarnia ją Shadow. Shadow mówi jej że to tak naprawdę nie jest zwykły chłopak tylko jeden z cieni co więcej jest to najgroźniejszy cień o imieniu Demon,a imię nadały mu inne cienie które się go bały. Shadow tłumaczy Raven że Demon uwiódł ją gdyż czół od niej energię Shadowa która, została w niej po naprawieniu rany. Shadow mówi o Demonie Alice i braciom mówi też im o Raven. Shadow i Alice uznają że powinni przestać walczyć i pracować razem. Dzień później mimo zakazu Shadowa, Raven znowu idzie spotkać się z Demonem. Chłopak nie jest już dla niej dobry i pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Demon chce zaatakować dziewczynę, ale okazuje się że śledzili ją Alice i Shadow, dzięki czemu ruszają im na ratunek. po krótkiej potyczce między cieniami Shadow jest zmuszony aby przyjąć na siebie mocny cios aby uratować Alice i Raven. Cienią i Reven udaje się uciec ale Shadow zostaje ciężko ranny, przez co nie może już walczyć. Raven martwi się o Shadowa ale Alice uspokaja ją że on dojdzie do siebie. Alice podejrzewa że Demon nie odpuści im, i będzie chciał pozbawić ich energii. Postanawiają wyjść i podjąć walkę z Demonem i kiedy myślą że już przegają przychodzi Shadow, silniejszy niż poprzednio dzięki innym cieniom, które użyczyły mu swojej energi, którzy przyszli razem z nim walczyć. Rozgrywa się walka między Shadowem i Demonem, którą wygrywa Shadow. Shadow pozbawia Demona egzystencji i zyskuje kolejny poziom. The Last Song(plany): Mam w planach aby Raven w 3 części zapragnęła zgłębiać wiedze na temat energii pochodzącej od cieni i uczyć się jej używać, co później może narobić wiele szkód. Alice od początku ma być sceptyczna upodobaniu Raven. Innym pomysłem jest to że raven zatęskni za domem i będzie chciała w jakiś sposub wrócić, w połączeniu z poprzednim pomysłem Raven mogłaby używać niebezpiecznej energi na sobie co może skutkować zniszczeniem jej psychiki oraz urazami fizycznymi Kolejnym pomysłem może być aby Raven zatrudniła pomocnicę na której mogłaby testować swoją magię, najprawdopodobniej pomocnica będzie nazywać się Carolina i pochodzić z Anglii albo Ameryki lub pomocnicą będzie siostrą Raven. '''Ciekawostki:' * Chcę żeby to była trylogia Wyjaśnienie czemu Raven nazywa cienistą postać Shadow: Angielska wersja dialogu: Maxi: Who are you ? Shadow: I got a lot of names Maxi: Are you a shadow? Shadow: You can call me that way if you want Ilustracje: Raven's Wings- ,,Candle Queen".jpg|Art o nazwie ,,Candle Queen" Untitled465.png|Maxi podczas koncertu First poster.jpg|Pierwszy Plakat Untitled471.png|Oczy Maxi Untitled470.png|Oczy Raven tuż po przemianie Untitled63-1.jpg|Art o nazwie: ,,When you're evil" Untitled58-1-.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Raven's Wings Kategoria:Furry Kategoria:ZMKicia